Things Change
by Sara A. Black
Summary: This is a little one shot written about Albus Severus when he gets sorted. Myself and my freind are cameos in it for moral support. As are the rest of the Slytherins at ...kinda


"SLYTHERIN!" The word echoed off the stone walls, into a great hall that was just as silent as the stone. After what seemed like an eternity to Albus there was a half hearted applause. He tore the hat off his head and stumbled back from the three legged stool, glaring at it like he would like nothing more then to hex it. How could it? How could it put him in Slytherin?! His father had told him that it would put him in Gryffindor if he asked…but it didn't give him a chance. Why?

Walking down the path that seemed to him like a walked to the gallows, he heard the hall fill with whispers like angry hornets, he could hear some of them, and knew what the rest were thinking. _A Potter in Slytherin...HARRY POTTER'S SON!...Can you believe it?...He'll never live it down...A disgrace to the Potter name...He's a traitor! _He could just hear them, and couldn't really disagree with them. His father had said that it would be okay, and he had a choice, but what would the famous fighter for good? The man who destroyed one of the greatest dark wizards of all time think? His son being a Slytherin? Albus found a seat among the others, there seemed to only be one open, as so many others had seemed to make themselves bigger so that he wouldn't sit with them. Some looked frightened of him, then others were jeering, glaring and sneering at him _Oh the mighty Order's lost a little chick to the snakes! _

Once in his chair he buried his face in his arms, this couldn't be happening. He just wouldn't believe it. He heard cheers as others were added to the other houses, and felt even more miserable when he heard someone being added to Gryffindor where he should be. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away looking up at a rather pretty girl with chin length flipped black hair, the bangs just barely in place beside her eyes. "Hey, it's not all bad…or more, we're not all bad." She smiled and laughed a little, a few more girls and a boy laughing. They all seemed to be a group, and all wore friendly smiles towards him.

An older boy, not one of these apparent sixth and seventh years leaned foreword and smiled, cruelty in his eyes. He spoke with a snakes hiss to his voice. "Walked right into the adders den there Potter"

The girl sitting on the other side of the black haired girl glared at him. "Go bite your forked tongue you little piece of snake shit." The boy sat back glaring at the one that spoke. The girl who defended him leaned foreword, long black hair falling over her shoulder as she did so, a smile on her face as well. "Hey there, don't take this idgits seriously, just like their parents they're all talk and no action" She smirked at the nasty boy who stuck his tongue out at the long haired girl, it wasn't forked as Albus half expected.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Oops! He hadn't meant to say that! Albus blushed, that was far from being tactful, though he really wanted to know why. There was a shift to his right where a young blonde, another first year, shifted in his seat looking a little uncomfortable. Albus kept his eyes on the short haired girl and her long haired friend as the rest of them burst into applause as Slytherin was called again.

"Why? Cause we want to" The short haired girl said smirking and gripping his shoulder gently. "That and we're just generally nice people. Name's Sara, Sara Black, at your service" She took his hand and shook it.

"As in Sirius Black? Dad told me he didn't have any living relatives" Albus looked confused, his father had also told him what kind of people the rest of the Black's had been, though the Slytherin part fit.

"He was my great uncle and the person to which I aspire to be" She took on a very dramatic look and held an arm outstretched before her as though looking to a idol set on a podium far above them the other hand on her heart. The long haired girl pulled her arm down.

"Oh stop that Sara!" She smiled at Albus as well. "I'm Adrienne Tanvier, it's a pleasure" Adrienne nodded to the younger Potter son.

Sara snickered and winked at Albus. "We'll help you out around here won't we Drie?"

"Yeah, if he wants it" Adrienne looked up at the group of first years. "I swear there are more of them every year."

Albus looked between them. "I'm still not sure"

"Would it help if we said we were friends with Marauder?" Sara said leaning into her hand, elbow on the table, grey eyes on his face. Adrienne looking around Sara's arm.

"Who's that?" Albus looked confused.

"Your brother, you'd think you of all people would know his nickname" Adrienne chuckled slightly tucking some hair behind her ear. "He's a cool guy for all the trouble he causes"

Sara laughed. "Apparently it runs in the family" She smiled at Albus "You gonna top him Sev?"

Albus blinked and looked around. "Who?"

"You, sorry but Albus is a little too old for you, I hope you don't mind." Sara chuckled into the back of her hand and Adrienne snickered.

Albus blushed a little. "Oh…okay…I don't see wh-why not" The blonde sitting beside him shifted again, Albus turned to look at him and caught his pale eyes for only a brief moment before he turned them away to look at the table.

"Oy, Malfoy, why don't you talk to Sev? He'll be your dorm mate after all" Adrienne said quietly to the blonde.

The silver haired boy looked up at her embarrassed. "I didn't think I was supposed to," He looked around at the other Slytherins, ones that he had grown up knowing, though at the most casually.

"What do you want to do? Both of you? Screw the old standards, they're bollocks, all of them" Adrienne nodded and nodded to both of them.

One fair head and another dark one turned to look each other in the face then look away uncomfortable. Scorpius spoke quietly. "Hi"

"Hello" Albus said quietly in return. "You're a first year too right?"

"Yeah" Scorpio shifted uncomfortably on the bench again, wanting to say something else, but didn't seem to be able to say it.

Sara and Adrienne smirked and then turned to talk to each other quietly, their eyes on the two young boys as well as the eyes of their friends, they would break something up if they had too, but that small faction of the house were Slytherins who were trying to redefine what it meant to be a Slytherin, not to be evil, but to be constructive, and just a little evil.

Albus shifted uncomfortably too. "Your dad's Draco Malfoy right?"

"Yeah, he is, what of it?" Scorpio became defensive looking into Albus' eyes. "You think I owe you something cause your dad saved my dad's life?"

Albus blinked a little at that comment, he remembered his dad mentioning it once. "No…I just wanted to ask…It's just your dad and mine were rivals and stuff" He shifted again, looking around for anything to talk about but this. He didn't wanted to be like his dad, but he also didn't want to try not to make friends just because of their families. His Aunt Hermione had lectured him and her children about that, that we shouldn't have friends in just our house, but in all of the houses, even Slytherin. And Sara and Adrienne seemed nice enough, and their friends did too.

"Yeah they were" Scorpio cleared his throat and then said quietly. "They played against each other in quidditch and stuff...they were seekers"

"I wanna be a seeker like my dad when they let me" that was something he could talk about, he loved quidditch and loved flying around on the broom his parents had bought him for his tenth birthday, though sadly he had to leave that at home.

"You'll have to beat me to it, I'm going to be the Slytherin seeker!" Scorpio smiled a little in a challenge. "I'm a way better seeker then you are, I love quidditch. I've been playing it at home for years"

"Me too! My dad plays with me as so does James and the rest of my family," He smiled and then shifted to square his shoulders. "I bet I could fly circles around you!"

Scorpio grinned with enthusiasm, now that they were on a safe topic he grew bolder. "Betcha can't!"

"Betcha neither of you can fly so well with out food, dinner's here" Was Sara's casual remark as she picked up her fork. The two young boys turned and their eyes became as big as the salad plates before them each of them combining into a collective. "Woooooooooow"


End file.
